


Anthro-Hyena Tales Part 1

by HatakeMegumichan



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeMegumichan/pseuds/HatakeMegumichan
Summary: An anthro-AU version of the Lion King universe where the hyena trio get involved in all kinds of shennanegans, some sexy, some not so sexy.





	1. Introductions

Anthro-Hyena Tales Part 1

AN: Welcome to the The Lion King Anthro AU. Those of you who know me are aware that my most favorite Disney movie is The Lion King. My favorite characters are the hyena trio of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. While browsing through hyena fan art on Deviant Art I stumbled upon some anthropomorphized versions of the trio and most of them looked fabulous. Shenzi is gorgeous and Banzai and Ed are so cute and funny. Anyway, that anthro art inspired me to build an AU based on The Lion king with a focus on the hyenas, specifically Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed’s clans. I really hope my fathful readers who have stuck with me for years enjoy this. (I’m looking at you, Seth! Lots and love and hugs to you!) I also hope any new readers enjoy this as well. As always feedback is welcome! Here’s a little intro to the universe.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. That is the property of Disney. All OC’s are mine though.

Main Character List

The Mchezaji Clan

Shenzi (Barbarous)- Future matriarch of her clan. Calm, clever, with a laid back sense of humor. Respects her grandmother, who stepped down as matriarch after her health started to decline. Shenzi respects and fears her mother. She occasionally leads the dance troupe her grandmother started before Shenzi was even born. She loves her family including her grandmother, parents, sister, and cousins, but she’s not overly affectionate. She wears her dark mane in Senegalese twists with beads made of the bones from the spoils of her first hunt. Shenzi tends to be even tempered and nice to a point, but can be very cruel when disrespected or challenged to a fight, especially by another female.

Hahdi (Dignity) - The current matriarch of the Mchezaji clan, Hahdi is a no nonsense lady. She keeps all of her people in line and settles any disputes among them. For those who are part of the clan dance troupe she has a low tolerance for goofing off, lateness, or the inability to learn choreography. She rewards those who have the discipline and talent to keep up with the routines and occasionally lets them choreograph a number now and then. Hahdi is tough, but she loves her family dearly and pushes them to succeed in all their endeavors. She negotiated a contract/merger of the Mchezaji Dance Troupe and the Mchinjaji Catering Company with Banzai and Ed’s mother to form the Pop-Up Party Promotions company.

Shwari (Calm)- Hahdi’s husband and Shenzi and Tamu’s father. He’s as his name suggests. Calm. He balances out his wife’s aggressive alpha-female personality. He’s supportive of his wife and protective of his daughters to a point. He knows when to step back and let the ladies do their thing. He’s suspicious of Banzai’s intensions towards Shenzi and gives Banzai a bit of a hard time in a passive aggressive manner for the most part. Shwari is chill most of the time but can become vicious when it comes to protecting his loved ones. 

Tamu(Sweet)- Tamu is Shenzi’s younger sister. Tamu is very energetic and tends to release that high energy through her style of freestyle dancing, which includes pop-n-lock, wakking, vogue, and the occasional death drop. Though her older sister is more reserved, Tamu is very friendly and out going. She loves her sister and looks up to her. At the same time she’s a bit jealous of the attention her mother gives to Shenzi to prepare her to become the next matriarch when the time comes. Tamu is very affectionate towards her family and friends. She also tends to break out into a victory dance when something wonderful happens to a loved one. Tamu wears her mane loose and wavy.

Bukola (Added wealth) – Bukola (nickname Buuki) is one of Shenzi and Tamu’s cousins. Bukola is the tallest of the girls. She’s also the most thickly built. In fact she’s so noticeably thick that some of her family members tease her using the nickname ‘Booty’ instead of Buuki. Nonetheless, Bukola is pretty proud of her bountiful assets and puts them to good use, especially when dancing or flirting. Among hyenas, big and thickly built females tend to get the most attention from males. Buuki enjoys the attention most of the time, but doesn’t like the negative effects it has on her reputation at times. When she’s not dancing with the troupe or working a party Bukola works part-time as a teaching assistant at a school for hearing and/or speech impaired children. Buuki has a not so secret crush on Ed that she thinks no one notices, which is pretty funny. She got a little salty when Tamu called Ed cute. Bukola wears her mane in either Bantu knots or short, thick twists.

Shaima (Good natured)- Shaima (nickname Shai) is another one of Shenzi’s cousins and Bukola’s sister. She isn’t very talkative. She tends to show up for rehearsal, learn the choreography, then leave. Shai tries to stay out of her aunt Hahdi’s line of sight during rehearsal for one reason. Shaima has trouble memorizing choreography. Hahdi tends to catch her niece trying to fake it till she makes it though, which incurs her aunt’s wrath. Shai doesn’t dare speak up for herself. She, like many others in their clan, is terrified of her aunt. Shaima prefers to freestyle. Hahdi only uses her for back-up to balance out the number of dancers for a routine, and only in a real pinch. Shaima is tall like her sister, Bukola, but lean. She wears her mane in box braids.

Ovu (Nasty)- Shenzi’s male cousin who also dances with the troupe and does some of the choreography. He often assigns Shenzi to be his dance partner, which Shenzi finds strange and disturbing since the dance moves he choreographs tend to cause them to be uncomfortably close.

The Mchinjaji Clan

Banzai (Lurk)- Banzai is the oldest son of the matriarch. He comes from a family of skilled hunters. He works as a butcher in his father’s meat packing plant, which provides meat for his mother’s catering business. Banzai has a muscular build and is one of the strongest males in his clan. He’s also a brawler who can hold his own in a fight. He has quite a temper and will beat the shit out of anyone who pisses him off. He won’t fight a female though. He respects the size and strength of female hyenas too much. In spite of his short temper, Banzai has quite a dark sense of humor. He tends to like puns mixed with violent imagery. Although he enjoys verbally roasting a family member now and then, he doesn’t roast his younger brother, Eduma (Ed). He does get annoyed at his brother’s tendency to laugh at inappropriate times though. He cuts Ed a little slack because of his speech impediment. Banzai is very vocal about his feelings, which tend to be pretty intense. He has a very strong attraction to Shenzi, whom he met during a meet and greet among local small business owners. He saw her dance with her troupe and was immediately enamored with her. He finds her cool demeanor very sexy and does all he can to get and keep her attention with his sense of humor. Banzai is a few inches shorter than Shenzi, and taller than Ed. Like most males, Banzai’s mane is short. He sports a tuft of dark hair on top of his head. He sometimes wears a kufi, but only for formal occasions.

Eduma (Shout)- Eduma aka Ed is Banzai’s younger brother. He used to be very loud and talkative before he developed a speech impediment due to a head injury when he was a child. His laughter is still loud, but his speech impediment makes it extremely difficult to hold a conversation. So he uses sign language and hand gestures a lot. Ed is musically inclined and creative. He’s a freelance DJ with a huge repertoire and even creates his own beats in a studio in his aunt’s basement. Because he has such difficulty with his speech, Ed enjoys expressing himself though music. Sometimes he enjoys it so much he gets caught up in his own little mindscape. Ed isn’t as social as his older brother, but he does show interest in females, especially Bukola. He was quite smitten with her when they met at the meet and greet. He was grateful that Banzai introduced him to the girls. Unfortunately he was too shy and anxious about his speech impediment to hold a decent conversation with her. It took him a while to realize that Buuki liked him too…and thought he was cute. Ed’s mane is extremely short to the point he appears bald. He usually wears hats or a kufi to cover the top of his head. He’s a couple inches shorter than Banzai. 

Stadi (Clever)- Stadi is the matriarch of the Mchinjaji clan. She has a notably nasally voice (think Sophia Vergara) and an odd sounding laugh. Banzai sort of inherited her laugh, but his isn’t as jarring as his mother’s. Stadi is the founder of Mchinjaji Catering, which is an offshoot of her husband’s meat packing and butchering business. She merged her catering business with Hahdi’s to form Pop-Up Party Promotions to provide food to go along with the dance troupe’s entertainment. Stadi dotes over her sons and treats them like princes. When Banzai and Eduma were very young she took the time to teach them how to be charmers and hopefully capture the heart of a matriarch. Although she’s doting, Stadi is not overbearing. Once she realized that Banzai’s love interest was a matriarch in training she stood back to let the relationship run its course. Every now and then she would give Banzai advice when he and Shenzi had a falling out so he could get back in her good graces. As for Ed, she was concerned that he would have a hard time finding a suitable and willing mate because of his speech impediment. Fortunately, Ed’s flirting game was on point after he met Buuki and he turned out to be quite the charmer with a great sense of humor. Stadi doesn’t dote over her husband at all since he hates that. He even complains that she’s making their sons soft by the way she treats them. She disagrees because she taught their sons how to pick their fights wisely and also to never challenge a female. That’s a no-no among hyenas. Stadi has a twin sister that she beat for the position of matriarch. Stadi’s mane is fluffy and curly with bangs that brush against the left side of her face. She also has spots on her cheeks. 

Mbaya(Rough)-Banzai and Ed’s father is a rugged alpha male. Banzai gets a lot of his looks from his father. Mbaya rarely smiles, but when he does it looks more like a smirk. He doesn’t believe in coddling his sons. He’s proud of how hard Banzai works as a butcher, and glad Ed found a way to express himself through his work as a DJ. He runs a pretty tight ship at the meat processing plant where the specialty meats are zebra and antelope. He enjoys going hunting with his family. He gets along ok with his wife’s twin sister, which annoys Stadi, who has had a long standing rivalry with Wakali. Mbaya looks a lot like Banzai with a dark muzzle and a tuft of fur on top of his head that has a single curl in the middle of his forehead. He’s about an inch taller than Banzai but shorter than Stadi.

Wakali (Harsh)- Banzai and Ed’s aunt and Stadi’s twin sister is a bit bitter about some things. Losing to her twin sister cost her the chance to become matriarch. In addition to that, her husband died due to a hunting accident when their son was still young. In spite of her bitterness, Wakali adores her nephews, Banzai and Eduma, especially the latter. She put together a home recording studio in her basement so whenever Ed came over he could express his creativity or prep his repertoire for parties. Wakali is a health and quality inspector at the meat packing plant late at night. She doesn’t mind her nephews spending the night with her son as long as they don’t throw any parties or do anything crazy. If the boys screw up in any way she’s quick on the draw to give them a verbal beat down and/or even a physical one if she deems it necessary. Wakali looks identical to her twin sister, Stadi, except she doesn’t smile as much.

Mjanja(Sneaky)-Wakali’s son and Banzai and Ed’s cousin is a bit of a trouble maker. He was always getting his younger cousins mixed up in some kind of mischief when they were children. He’s also quite a player. He had a habit of sneaking girls into his mother’s home to have sex with them while she worked the night shift. Mjanaja is attracted to Shenzi but he doesn’t dare make a move on her because he knows his cousin Banzai can get kind of crazy when he’s jealous. Mjanja helps Ed in the basement studio every now and then. Mjanja is about Ed’s height with a mane that’s a little thicker than his male cousins’ but nowhere nearly as thick as a female’s mane.

AN: Now that the introductions are out of the way, let’s get on with the story. As always, feedback is most welcome. Enjoy, my loves!


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banzai and Ed both meet the girls of their dreams in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read please give feedback. It is a joy to hear from readers!

Anthro-Hyena Tales Part 1  
Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

 

Banzai Mchinjaji was bored. His boredom wasn’t a typical type of bored in his mind. It was a shameful kind of bored that comes from the monotony of prepping a hundred pounds of meat for his dad to cook free samples for his mom’s catering company. The specialty was zebra steak and Banzai had just finished prepping a fresh batch for his dad to put on the portable indoor electric grill. As he washed his hands he glanced over at his brother, Eduma, who was sitting next to his laptop and speakers looking just as bored as Banzai felt. At least Ed got to play a little music for their dad to cook to. It seemed to be pretty good music since Ed was humming along. Banzai had prepped enough zebra meat to last the next hour or so. He didn’t feel like standing around watching his dad cook. His mom was in a business meeting at the time, and he definitely didn’t want to sit in on an even more boring event.  
“Hey, Pops. I’m gonna go walk around to check out the other booths.”  
“Eh, that’s fine. I got this.” Mbaya knew that his son wasn’t really interested in the other booths. He readily assumed he was going to check out the local females to see what they had to offer. He didn’t hold it against Banzai at all.  
“Cool. Ed, you comin’ with?”  
The younger brother nodded and stretched, shaking his right foot a bit. It had fallen asleep as he sat by the sounds system. He kind of envied his foot. At least it got a break from the boredom of this snooze fest.  
The brothers wandered around the community center, occasionally stopping at a booth with a pretty female acting as if they were interested in the business they were promoting. Ed mostly smiled and nodded as his brother did the smooth talking. They eventually crossed paths with their cousin, Mjanja, who was pretty much doing the same thing they were.  
“What up, cuz?”  
“Ey, Banzai, Ed! What up! Just enjoying the…scenery.” Mjanja commented as a rather pretty, young female walked by. “Whoo, there’s some nice lookin’ females around here.”  
“Yeah, nice and thicc!” That’s when Banzai noticed something and nudged his cousin in the side. ‘hey, cuz, look at Ed.”  
They watched as Eduma’s gaze followed a particularly thick female as she entered a restroom nearby.  
“Damn, bro! Can’t say you’re not an ass man!” All three of them snickered.  
“Yeah, cuz. You were lookin’ at her ass like it was a well prepared meal, or some shit!”  
Mjanja’s joke started an avalanche of laughter so raucous that other hyenas nearby joined in, in spite of not knowing what was so funny. After the laughter died down an announcement came over the PA.  
“May I have your attention, please. Biz-Fest is proud to present the Mchezaji Dance Troupe for your entertainment.” The announcement continued as the drummers and dancers filed in and took their places in the center of the open floor. “The dance troupe was established 50 years ago by Neema Mchezaji. It is currently under the direction of her daughter, Hahdi. For yours and the dancers’ safety, please step back from the performance area indicated by the yellow square. Enjoy the show!”  
After the announcement the drummers got right to it with a booming beat. The sound of the drums definitely shook up the boring mood, but something else grabbed Banzai’s attention. The dancers, dressed in black and white outfits that resembles zebra stripes, were quite stunning, especially the third one from the left. She had her hair in long two strand twists with ivory colored beads throughout. The way she looked and the way she danced with such confidence was pretty exciting and alluring. After a solid twenty seconds of staring at the beautiful female, Banzai glanced at his brother and noticed his gaze following the dancers too. Ed had a pretty stupid looking grin on his face, so Banzai nudged his younger brother to snap him back to reality.  
“Bro, put your tongue in your mouth before you start droolin’!”  
“You’re one to talk, cuz,” Mjanja teased. “I saw you staring with your mouth hanging open wide enough for a vulture to fly in. Heh. And look at the ass on the one in the second row, cuz! She thicc as FUCK!”  
“She’s more Ed’s type. That third one from the left in the front though…whoo. She’s doing something to me, cuz. She’s doin’ something and she probably doesn’t even know it!”  
“You better calm down before your dick pops out for all to see! But you’re right, cuz. She’s pretty sexy. I might have to get her number…”  
“The hell you will! I’m getting her number, so back the fuck off!”  
“Damn, cuz, chill. It’s not that serious.”   
“Not to you maybe,” Banzai grumbled as the dancers dispersed.  
After changing their clothes, the dancers had their lunch break. There was a cafeteria that was a literal hole in the wall in a far corner of the community center. The girls got something to snack on as they refreshed themselves. The youngest and smallest of them was Tamu. She tapped her foot happily as she munched on a wildebeest sandwich. Sitting across from her were her cousins, Bukola and Shima, the extra thicc sisters of the Mchezaji clan. Each of them had a well put together meal to help maintain their thiccness and satisfy their hunger. Dancing takes a lot of energy after all. Last, but not least, was the oldest of the group, Shenzi. She was the most confident and at times the most savage of the quartet. She had to get some practice of asserting her authority after all if she was to become a decent matriarch.  
As the three youngest engaged in idle chit chat, Shenzi appeared to be more interested in the texts from her mother. Apparently her mother’s negotiations with another matriarch had gone well, so that meant one thing in particular. Shenzi’s matriarchal training would be intensifying soon and her responsibilities would be expanding. How wonderful. Shenzi was so caught up in contemplating the death of what little social life she had left, she didn’t notice a pair of males approaching the table. A little squeal and nudge from Tamu got her sister’s attention. Slightly annoyed, Shenzi turned towards her sister when a couple of males entered her line of sight. She showed no outward reaction, but in her mind she quickly assessed the quality of male she was looking at.  
‘Hmph. The one on the right is pretty sexy, but his facial expression looks kinda arrogant. The shorter one looks friendly and has a nice smile but looks kinda…slow. They’re both cute, though. Oh well, might as well see how this situation unfolds.’  
“Hello, ladies,” Banzai greeted. He couldn’t help but grin at the chorus of ‘heys’ coming from the beauties. “How’s it going?”  
“Ok, I guess, in spite of the crippling boredom,” Shenzi interjected as she went back to checking her mom’s texts.  
“I know, right. That sucks. Maybe we can…” he picked up a pepper shaker, tossed it up and caught it midair. “…spice things up a bit.”  
‘Did he just use a pun? Man, that was corny. Yet, he still managed to maintain his cuteness,” the future matriarch mused as she stifled a snicker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tamu giggle and grin. Buuki and Shai appeared to be intrigued. Shenzi, however, decided to keep playing it cool.   
“I’m Banzai, and this is my brother, Ed.”  
Shenzi set her phone down to give Banzai her full attention.  
“I’m Shenzi. This is my sister, Tamu, and they’re my cousins, Bukola and Shaima.”  
“Nice to meet such beautiful ladies.”  
“Nice to meet you cuties, too!” Tamu chimed in with a smile, which was quickly replaced with a frown and a grunt of pain. Someone had given her a hard kick under the table. Tamu knew it wasn’t Shenzi, who was sitting directly to her left, or Shaima, who was sitting directly to her right. It could only have been Bukola, who was sitting across from her, trying to look innocent. Tamu promptly kicked back, but Buuki spread her legs causing Tamu to catch nothing but air. Shenzi shot the two feisty females a warning glare, causing them to pause their silent battle.  
“So, Banzai, what brings you guys to this boring conference?” Shenzi asked as the male she addressed sat next to her.  
“Heh, our parents dragged us here so they could promote the family businesses.”  
“What a coink-y-dink. Our parents did the same thing.”  
“Yup. Looks like we’ve all been dealt a shitty hand. One good thing came out of it though.”  
“Oh really? What?”  
“I got to see such a beautiful lady dance.”  
“How nice of you to notice.”  
By now Ed had sat down between his brother and Bukola. He smiled at her and fiddled with the bill of his cap. His attraction to the girl had him feeling a little nervous. She seemed a bit aloof so he couldn’t tell if she liked him or not. For a few seconds he stared at her while grinning like an idiot, not noticing her sliding one of her unopened sandwiches in front of him.  
“You looked hungry,” she quietly stated with a voice like velvet. Without considering that she might not understand, Ed made the hand sign for ‘thank you.’ To his surprised Bukola signed back ‘you’re welcome.’ That was quite a pleasant surprise. For a moment he didn’t know what to do as he glanced between Buuki and the sandwich. Hunger pains snapped him back to reality, so he started eating the sandwich…which was pretty damn delicious. As his brother continued chatting up Shenzi, Ed’s thoughts were all a jumble. He wanted so badly to talk to Bukola but he feared his speech impediment might drive her away.  
‘She’s so pretty and nice, and she smells so good. Then again, once she hears me stutter she might laugh me outta the building, and not in a good way. She seems to understand sign language, but I can’t sign and eat this yummy sandwich at the same time. If I ask her for her number out of the blue she might think I’m super weird…”  
Ed’s troubled thoughts were interrupted by an eruption of laughter from everyone else at the table. He had no idea what they were laughing about but he laughed anyway to avoid looking like a clueless idiot. In the meantime, Shenzi noticed the time and decided to wrap up the conversation.  
“Listen, Banzai, it’s about time for us to go. Why don’t you give me your number so we can continue this conversation later?”  
“Huh? Yeah, sure!” Banzai was caught off guard by her sudden request, but didn’t hesitate to give the lovely female what she asked for.  
“Great. Now let me call you right now to make sure the number’s right.”  
Banzai could hardly believe that the most beautiful female he’d ever seen was about to call his phone. He silently thanked his ancestors for a mother who made sure his flirting game was top tier, grade A shit! His cellphone rang as expected and he locked her number in with the label Dream Girl. He glanced over at his family’s booth and saw that his mother had returned from the business meeting. He also saw a tall, stern looking female that looked kind of like an older version of Shenzi, but with more angular features walking towards the table.  
“Well ladies, it’s been nice meeting ya, but we gotta go. C’mon bro.”  
Ed’s head snapped towards his brother, his mouth full of sandwich and his mind full of racing thoughts. He nodded vigorously and left with Banzai with a wave and a smile. As he left he heard Tamu mutter, “Oh my god, Banzai is so sexy and his brother is so cute! I wonder if…OWWW!”  
Ed was so distressed that he failed to get Bukola’s number he missed his love interest beaning her cousin in the head with a salt shaker. Fortunately Shenzi and Tamu’s mother had made it to the table before a fight could break out. Tamu thought about tattling on her cousin, but she could tell from the look on her mother’s face that she wasn’t in the mood for any petty shit.  
“Ok, girls. Get your stuff and let’s go.”  
A chorus of “Yes ma’am!” was the immediate response. No one dared disrespect Hahdi the Horrible and provoke her wrath.   
“Who were those boys leaving the table?”  
“That was Shenzi’s new…” Shenzi elbowed her sister in the side, nearly bowling her over.  
“…Business partner. Well, potential business partner. We just got finished networking.”  
“Ah. You can tell me all about it later. Let’s go.”  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
As both groups parted ways the Mchinjaji brothers piled into their mother’s catering van. Banzai noticed Ed’s nervous mood as they pulled off. He leaned over to quietly ask his brother if he was ok. Ed shrugged and mumbled, “F-forgot to g-g-get her number.”  
“Who? The big booty girl?”  
Ed quickly nodded, looking quite disappointed in himself.  
“Damn, bro, that sucks. Tell ya what. I’ll see if I can get her number from Shenzi.”  
Ed’s expression brightened and was the perfect display of ‘you’d do that for me, bro?’  
“I got ya, bro.”  
One quick fist bump sealed the deal.  
In the meantime, things were pretty lively on the Mchezaji Dance Troupe bus. The always excitable Tamu wouldn’t stop talking about the cute guys they had just met.  
“You’re so lucky, sis. I wish Banzai had talked to me.”  
“I’m glad you like him so much. His jokes were kinda corny to me.”  
“Well then…can I have his number?”  
“Hell no!”  
“But you just said you think he’s corny!”  
“So what? I never said I didn’t like corny jokes.”  
“Man, sis…you suck.”  
“Quit you’re whinin’ and find your own cute guy!”  
“Well, Ed is cute too, but he didn’t say much.”  
That’s when the sisters heard a noise akin to a growl coming from Bukola’s direction. Tamu looked across the aisle to witness her cousin’s annoyed expression.  
“What’s with the stank face, Booty?”  
Buuki sucked her teeth and pretended to find something interesting on her phone. Shaima leaned across the aisle to whisper, “She likes Ed…a lot.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Shai and mind your business!” Bukola snapped, triggering laughter from the others. The girls always found it funny whenever the serious female lost her cool.   
Shenzi leaned back in her seat to check her texts and saw one from Banzai.  
Thanks for making a mostly boring day fun. So glad I got to meet you.  
Shenzi smiled all the way home, completely ignoring the passive aggression going down between her sister and cousin. She decided that she wasn’t going to let anything or anyone ruin her pretty damn good day.

Next chapter: Hot Pursuit


	3. Hot Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone tag is the worst kind of tag. Not any fun either.

Anthro-Hyena Tales Part 1  
Chapter 3: Hot Pursuit

Life is full of irritations and annoyances. One particular irritant is the phenomenon called phone tag. Banzai hated phone tag. It was neither funny nor fun. All he wanted was to talk to his dream girl. Even if it was just once a day, that would have been enough to keep a smile on his fuzzy face.  
He tried calling her again during his lunch break. Once again he got her voicemail.  
“Shit!”  
His cursing got the attention of one of the other butchers.  
“Hey, Banzai, you ok buddy?”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m ok. Just having a little…technical difficulty. Heh.”  
“With your phone? Ah, yeah. I hate it when that happens.”  
His coworker went back to eating his lunch as Banzai glared at his phone as if it was the source of his frustration. He didn’t want to admit he was upset with Shenzi for not at least returning his calls. Just as he was about to call again he heard the familiar sound of horns playing the tune of ‘Low Rider.’ He had never answered a phone call so fast. Not even a call from his mother.  
“Hey, hey! Talk to me.”  
He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of that deep, sexy voice he had grown to love.  
“Hey, Banzai, how’s it goin’?”  
“Perfect now that I’m talking to you.”  
As he spoke he stepped out into the courtyard behind the building, propping the door open with a cinderblock.  
“What a sweet thing to say. I feel the same. By the way, sorry for not getting back to you sooner. My mom’s been trying to kill me with all this training.”  
“It’s all good, babe. I figured you must be super busy.”  
“Yeah. I’d rather be spending time with you. Speaking of that, what ya doin’ after work?”  
“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”  
“Hmph. Now isn’t that convenient?”  
“It sure is, babe. So, what do you want to do?”  
“Oh, nothing fancy. Just hang out with this sexy dude I know.”  
“Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky dude? And am I gonna have to kick his ass and take his place?”  
“Not unless you plan on beating yourself up! Ha ha!”  
“Well that will certainly make me look like a dumbass!” Banzai chuckled as he fished in his pocket for a cigarette. “Listen. I get off in three hours. How about I pick you up from the usual spot? Ed’s getting in some studio time at our aunt’s house tonight so we can hang out there.”  
“For real? Cool.”  
“You think Buuki can come, too?”  
“Nah. She’s got some kind of parent/teacher conference thing going on at the school where she works tonight. By the way, did you give Ed her number?”  
“Yup, sure did.”  
“Good, cuz I’m tired of her asking about him every time I see her. He’d better call her big ass, too.”  
“Oh, I guarantee he will be calling her. My bro may be a bit shy, but he’s not so shy that he’d pass up talking to her.”  
“Damn, he likes her that much?”  
“Hell yeah!”  
“I hope he’s not turned off by her personality…or lack thereof.”  
“Whoa, that’s harsh!”  
“Mmm, well, Buuki can be super serious…and kinda boring. Eh, who knows. Ed might help her lighten up.”  
“My bro does tend to have that effect on others. We’ll see. Anyway, my lunch break is almost over so I’ll see you after work, babe.”  
“You mean to tell me you wasted most of your break talking to me?”  
“Sure did, but I wouldn’t call it a waste at all.”  
“Damn. You must really love me.”  
“You might be onto something there, beautiful.”  
“Mmm hmm. I’ll see you later.”  
“Lookin’ forward to it.”  
Banzai spend the last few minutes of his break finishing off his cigarette and wolfing down his lunch. He did spend most of that time talking to Shenzi, but the indigestion was worth it.  
After his shift was over Banzai took a shower on the premises and changed his clothes. Although hyenas loved meat, he didn’t think his lady would appreciate him reeking of blood. Twenty minutes later Banzai picked up Shenzi at a nearby shopping center. She looked so comfortable and sexy sitting there in her jeggings and off shoulder blouse. As he pulled up to the curb her noticed another male hyena briefly speak to Shenzi then walk further down to the cellphone store. Banzai glared at him until he entered the shop, then got out of his car to open the door for Shenzi.  
“You’re such a gentleman, honey,” she praised as she sat in the front passenger seat, noting Banzai’s grouchy expression. “Why are you makin’ that face?”  
“Huh? Oh, it’s nothin’ important.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“Say, uh, who was that guy you were talkin’ to when I pulled up?”  
“No idea. He was just some random guy askin’ me about the cellphone store. Why you ask? You jelly?”  
“Heh, nah, just curious. As long as he didn’t say anything disrespectful to my lady it’s all good.”  
“Don’t worry. If he had said anything off to me I would have slapped the shit outta him.”  
“Damn, babe, you savage!”  
“Hell yeah, I am.”  
“You so sexy, babe.”  
“Hehe, thanks.”  
A few minutes later the couple arrived at Aunt Wakali’s house. Banzai’s cousin, Mjanja, answered the door.  
“Hey, cuzzo. Hey, beautiful. Come on in and make yourself at home.”  
Ed was already in the living room area on the sofa talking on the phone. Shenzi was caught off guard by that since she had never heard Eduma speak before.  
“C-can’t you come o-o-over tonight a-after the m-m-m-meeting? W-w-why not? Uh-heh. O-o-ok. That s-s-s-s-sounds good. That’ll m-m-make up for tonight. Y-yeah. See you t-tomorrow. B-bye.”  
Ed looked startled when he saw his brother accompanied by Shenzi. He felt embarrassed that a non-family member besides Bukola heard him speak. It turned out Buuki didn’t mind his stutter, much to Ed’s relief. He wasn’t sure about Shenzi though.  
“Hey, Ed. How’s it going?”  
The now self conscious hyena gave Shenzi a simple thumbs up.  
“Bro, weren’t you going to work on some beats in the studio tonight?”  
With a vigorous nod the DJ got up from the sofa and headed for his aunt’s basement.  
“Shenz, you wanna come watch Ed work his musical magic?”  
“Sure, why not. That should be pretty cool.”  
Aunt Wakali had a nice set up for her creative young nephew. There was all kinds of digital and analog recording equipment, high quality microphones, and even a recording booth. Wakali’s late husband had renovated the area two years before his fatal accident. Ed and Mjanja maintained the equipment as a way to honor the memory of the deceased.  
Shenzi had never been in recording studio before, so this was quite an experience for her. Ed showed her how to download a couple remixes and two original songs he composed. They sounded really good, so Shenzi planned on suggesting to her mother that they use some of his music in their dance routines.  
“My mom’s gonna flip out, in a good way, when she hears how good these sound. Thanks Ed!”  
Ed signed ‘you’re welcome.’ Unfortunately, Shenzi knew very little sign language.  
“He said ‘you’re welcome, babe,” Banzai translated.  
“Oh, I see. Anyway, it was really cool to watch you work. Too bad Buuki couldn’t be here.”  
Ed hung his head as he fiddled with some buttons on the sound board.  
“Aww, don’t worry, Ed. I’m sure she’ll be able to stop by soon,” Banzai reassured his brother with a pat on the back. Eduma and Mjanja continued working on a new composition Ed the artist had come up with while Banzai and Shenzi went back upstairs.  
As the couple cuddled on the sofa Banzai picked up on Shenzi’s nervous behavior. When he leaned in to kiss her cheek she leaned away from him and giggled awkwardly.  
“Babe, you ok?”  
“Yeah. Why do you ask?”  
“Well, you’re acting like you don’t want me to kiss you.”  
“Wha…? Oh, honey, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to discourage you. I’m just a little nervous.”  
“Nervous? Why?”  
Shenzi wrung her hands for a moment with quite an embarrassed expression.  
“Ugh, I might as well just come out and say it. I’ve…I’ve never been kissed,” she muttered.  
“Huh? I don’t think I heard you right. Did you say you’ve never been kissed?”  
“Yep. That’s what I said.”  
“How is it even possible that a girl as beautiful as you has never been kissed?”  
“Two words. My mother.”  
“Huh? What’s your mom got to do with it?”  
Shenzi huffed dramatically as she leaned back on the sofa. Banzai got the feeling that he was in for an interesting story.  
“Well, you’re not my first suitor. In fact there were two before you. The difference was those two were picked by my parents. Each of them would come see me, but by appointment only and either one or both of my parents had to be present. You can guess how those dinner dates went.”  
“Damn. That sounds liked it sucked.”  
“Definitely. I never got a chance to really get to know those guys, and we never had any privacy with my parents hovering like vultures.”  
“Huh. I can see how that would kill the mood.” Banzai scooted closer to Shenzi to nuzzle her cheek. “We don’t have that problem here.”  
Shenzi nuzzled him right back.  
“You are so right, baby.”  
“So, how do you want your first kiss?”  
“Any way you give it to me, honey.”  
“Heh heh. How’s this?”  
Banzai kissed her softly on her neck, giving it a gentle nip before pulling away.  
“That’s a nice start.”  
“How about this?”  
He then pressed his lips against her cheek, making Shenzi grin like a Cheshire cat. She enjoyed how sweet and tender his kisses were, but in spite of her lack of experience, she just knew she wanted a bit more passion.  
“That was sweet, but could you, umm…”  
Before she could say another word the two were muzzle to muzzle. Shenzi was left speechless by the warm and wonderful feelings brought on by her first kiss. Somehow she ended up laying on her back, her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened their kiss. Her thoughts were screaming in her head as she took in this new experience.  
‘Holy shit, this feels soooo good! God damn, he’s suckin’ on my neck and it’s driving me crazy! Is that me moaning? Wow, I sound sexy!’  
Banzai apparently agreed, as his slowly grinding against her clearly proved. His excitement triggered hers, causing her to grind her hips as well. To her surprise Banzai broke the kiss to gaze down at her.  
“B-banzai, why’d you stop?”  
“I think we better take this to the guest room. Don’t want my bro and cousin walkin’ in on us.”  
“Oh, yeah. That’s a good idea. Lead the way.”  
Banzai took Shenzi by the hand and lead her upstairs to the guest room. The future matriarch could feel her heart pounding so hard she feared it would leap out of her chest. She kind of knew what to expect, then again this was unknown territory for her. Most of the information she had about sex was from her cousin, Buuki. As they entered the room Banzai picked up on her nervousness.  
“You all right, babe?”  
“Uh, yeah. Just a little nervous.”  
“We don’t have to go any further if you’re not ready.”  
“What do ya mean?”  
“Shenz…it’s pretty obvious you’re a virgin.”  
“Oh. That obvious, huh? Heh.”  
“Yeah. But that’s ok. We can take our time, or even just cuddle if ya want.”  
Shenzi pondered that prospect for a moment. This was the first time she actually got some alone time with a guy she really liked…a lot! The past couple months had been the best she’d ever had. She had a lot of fun with Banzai. She cared about him and could tell he had feelings for her as well. She saw this alone time as an opportunity to become even closer. Shenzi hugged him close, leaning her head against his shoulder and licking his cheek.  
“Honey, I think I’m ready for more than just cuddling.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
Banzai grinned, not daring to argue with his sweet Shenzi, as he led her to the bed.

Next Chapter: Cherry Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama loves feedback, so please leave a comment, my loves!


	4. Cherry Poppin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shenzi's first time and boy is she nervous!

Anthro-Hyena Tales Part 1

Chapter 4: Cherry Poppin

 

There they were, standing in a modest guest room full of nervous, youthful energy. It was the moment of truth. Shenzi was especially nervous for good reason. This was her first sexual encounter so she wasn’t sure what to expect.  All sorts of questions flitted through her mind. Will Banzai be turned off by her lack of experience?  If he’s turned off will he break up with her? And the biggest question was…will it hurt?  Her mother had given her 'the talk' (boy, that was embarrassing) so she knew he basic mechanics of insert penis into vagina while keeping psudo-penis out of the way.  She just couldn’t wrap her mind around the concept of how it would feel.

It was clear to Banzai that Shenzi was understandably nervous.  He held her close, caressing her back and braided mane to ease her nerves.  He then guided her to sit on the bed and started to undress.  Shenzi watched him for a bit, noting his muscular build.  His arms and chest were pretty well defined, probably from years of being a butcher.  He had bit of a belly, which Shenzi found awfully cute.  Just as he was about to remove his pants he cocked a brow, giving her an inquisitive glance.

“Babe, am I doing a striptease here or are you gonna get undressed?”

That snapped her out of her reverie so she pulled her blouse over her head.  While she undid her bra she leaned back a little as Banzai pulled her pants down.  Soon both were completely exposed, their clothing piled on he floor in a small heap.  Banzai picked them up and laid them on a nearby chair.  He then stood before Shenzi at full attention as she admired the view.

“You like what you see, babe?”

“Yeah.”

Banzai grinned when he noticed his girlfriend’s focus was on one particular part of his anatomy.

“I see you looking.  You can touch it if ya want.”  He noted her hesitation, gave her a quick peck on the lips, then did a somersault on to the other side of he bed.  He got a good chuckle out of Shenzi with that.  Banzai settled next to his love, still at full attention as he admired Shenzi's lovely form.  “Look at what you started, beautiful.  Got me all excited!”

Shenzi was obviously excited as well.  She was just as much at full mast as he was. Snuggling up to Banzai, she reached over to explore.  His erection was warm and stiff with a velvety texture to the skin.  She admired the look and feel of his penis, and even admired his natural musk.  Banzai returned the favor by stroking her now fully erect pseudo penis.  As Shenzi shut her eyes to revel in the pleasant sensation, Banzai peppered her face with sweet little kisses and licks.

Shenzi's eyes flung open at the feeling of something slipping inside of her.

“W-what are you doing, honey?”

“Just relax, sweetheart.  I’m just stretching you out.”

“It…feels good.”

“Great, because I want you to feel good,” Banzai mumbled as he nibbled her ear. He smiled when his love nuzzled his neck as he pushed his fingers deeper until he met some resistance.  Shenzi’s let out a soft whimper when she felt something give.  It stung a little,  yet her boyfriend's soothing inner massage helped ease the slight discomfort.  “You ok, babe?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Good.  Scoot a little closer.”

He pulled his finger from her nethers to lick them, savoring her female essence.  By now Shenzi noticed pre-cum on her own fingers.  Curious, she gave her black digits a tentative lick.  

“Mmm. Not bad.”

Chuckling at her compliment, Banzai turned her on her side, lifting her leg to rest it on top of his.  He caressed her breasts, pinching her dark nipples as he slowly entered from behind. Shenzi quietly savored the feeling of having someone inside of her for the first time.  

“Shenz, you feeling ok?”

“More than ok, honey.  It feels so good,” she responded happily, filling Banzai’s heart with a mix of pride and joy.  For weeks the couple had danced around speaking those three simple yet powerful words to each other, but now saying them flowed naturally.

“I love you,” he confessed loud and clear as he kissed her velvety soft ear. There wasn’t one bit of hesitation or nervousness in his voice.  Shenzi pressed her muzzle against his as she returned the sentiment.  After several sessions of passionate love making and cuddling, the pair fell asleep in each other’s arms.  They woke up around 1 AM to make love some more, not caring how vocal they were with their passion.  Banzai wasn’t worried since his aunt’s shift didn’t end until 5AM.  He was so focused on his lover that he didn’t realize how wrong he was. The shock of an angry booming voice yanked them out of paradise.

“Boy, I thought I told you not to fuck these bitches in my house!”

Both young Hyena’s froze in place to turn towards that voice to see an incensed Wakali standing in the doorway.

“Heh. Hey, Aunty.  You’re home early.”

Her angry expression immediately changed to confusion.

“Banzai? I thought you were Mjanja!”

“No, ma’am,” came his humble reply as he covered himself and his girlfriend with the comforter.

“Uh…I never would’ve expected you to do something like this. Who is this girl anyway?”

“This is Shenzi, my girlfriend.”

“Oh.  Nice to meet you, in spite of the circumstances.”

Shenzi was too embarrassed to say anything.

“Anyway, I don’t approve of my boys using my house like a brothel, so you’re gonna have to go.  I’ll give you two time to shower.  After that, ya need to get up outta here.”

By now the raucous attracted the attention of Mjanja and Eduma, who were presently standing a few feet behind Wakali looking quite surprised to see her.

“Ma, hee hee, what are you doing here?”  Mjanja locked eyes with his cousin with a very apologetic expression.  At the same time Ed avoided eye contact. He didn’t want his brother thinking he was trying to get a look at his girlfriend's naked body.

“Boy, this is my house! I can come home whenever I want!  Don’t question me!”

“Sorry, Ma.”

Wakali smacked her son on he head, then gave her nephew a gentle pat on he cheek.

“My Eddie, do you have anything to do with this mess?”

Ed shook his head.

“That’s what I thought.  My Eddie knows how to stay outta trouble.”

“What?  But Ma…!”

“Boy, shut up and get outta my face!  This was probably your idea in the first place!”

The put upon cousin stomped off, grumbling the whole way.  Ed chuckled softly and went back to the studio.  He figured his older brother was perfectly capable of handling this awkward situation.  After a good shower and a stern lecture from Aunt Wakali, Banzai took his girlfriend home.  It was quite an awkward trip. Banzai knew his aunt would tell his mother what happened, which would be even more embarrassing.  Shenzi was terrified because she knew the news would eventually get back to her mother, and things would definitely get ugly. Banzai pulled over around the corner from Shenzi's house.

“Babe, you ok?”

Shenzi took his hand in hers and squeezed.

“I had a really good time. I hope we can do it again soon.”

Banzai was so relieved to hear her say that.  He was worried that she was so embarrassed by his aunt that she wouldn’t want to see him again.

“I had a really good time too.”

The couple leaned in for a goodnight kiss then pulled up in front of Shenzi's home.  The future matriarch took a deep breath and braced herself for a possible tongue lashing from her mother. When she entered the door her parents were right there waiting. Her father, Shwari, had his usual smile on his face while her mother had her usual 'I have no time for bullshit' scowl on hers.

“Welcome home, my pretty Shenzi,” her father greeted.

“Hi, Daddy.”

Hahdi's greeting was nowhere near as friendly.

“Why the fuck are you waltzing in here at three in the morning?”

“Hey, Mommy.  I’m sorry about that.  I got so caught up in the studio I lost track of time.  I did get a chance to download some great tracks for you to listen to.  Eduma is really talented.”

“Bullshit.  You couldn’t have been in the studio that whole time.  What were you really doing?”

“You know what?  I’m tired. I'm going to bed.”

“What? Girl, you’d better answer my question!”

“I already did, Mommy.  I love you. Goodnight.”

Shenzi made a hasty retreat upstairs leaving a pissed off mother in her wake.

“Did you see how she was walking?” the irritated matriarch asked her mate.

“What about it, love?”

“That girl was fuckin!”

“Really?  How can you tell?”

“Baby, I’ve been her dance instructor since she was a toddler.  I can see the slightest difference in her walk.  She’s walking like that slutty cousin of hers.”

“Oh wow…”

“If she thinks she can get away with back talking me she’s lost her damn mind.  I got something for her disrespectful ass.”

“Please don’t be too hard on our baby girl, Hahdi.”

“Baby, you know I pull no punches.  I don’t even know why you even said that.”

“Well…”

“I just want to know who she’s fuckin, and if he’s even worthy of my beautiful Shenzi.”

“I should hope so, love.  If he’s not the I got something for his unworthy ass.”

“Shwadi, I detect a bit of savagery in your tone.  I love it!”

As Shenzi's parents unknowingly plotted the demise of her boyfriend, she settled down for bed and texted back and forth with Banzai.

'Hey, babe. I’m home safe.  Miss you already.’'

'Miss you too.’

'How'd things go with your parents?'

'Mommy's mad but Daddy seems cool.’

'Oh man. That sucks about your mom.’

'She'll get over it.”

The two lovers texted back and forth for a few more minutes until Shenzi heard soft knocking at her bedroom door.

“Who is it?” 

“Your baby sis.”

“Oh.  Come on in, gurl.”

Tamu tiptoed over to her sister’s bed to lay next to Shenzi.

“Hey, Sissy,” the younger teen whispered with the cheesiest grin of cheesy grins on her face.  Shenzi already knew what was on Tamu's mind.  “So, how’d it go at the studio?”

“It was interesting and fun.  Ed is pretty cool and great at what he does. He let me download some of his original stuff.”

“Wow.  I bet Ed looked cute working in the studio,” Tamu commented dreamily.

“Baby sis…he’s all about that big booty Buuki. Give it up.”

Tamu frowned and poked her sister’s nose.

“Anyway, I know you didn’t just fuck around in the studio.  What else did you do?”

“I hung out with Banzai.”

“Oooh. What did you guys do?  Hmm? Hmmmmmm????”

“None of your damn business!”

“You did it, didn’t you?”

Shenzi glared at her nosey sibling as Tamu scooted closer, their muzzles mere centimeters apart.

“You two fucked didn’t ya?”

Shenzi made a face as if she had just eaten a bag of raw lemons and washed it down with vinegar.

“We didn’t fuck…we made love.”

Tamu gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

“What was it like?”

“Perfect.”

“Not gonna give me any details?”

“Nope.”

“Aww.  Well can you at least tell me one thing?”

“What?”

“Did it hurt?”

“A little, but only for like a second.”

The girls' conversation ended abruptly with a knock on Shenzi's door.

“Who is it?” 

“Girl, quit fuckin around and unlock this door.”

“Sorry, Mommy.”

She obeyed the order to witness Hahdi's scowling visage on the other side of the door.  The no nonsense mother locked eyes with her younger daughter laying on Shenzi’s bed.  She didn’t need to say a word for Tamu to know she needed to haul ass out of there immediately.  Once Tamu bounced off to her own room, Hahdi sat on Shenzi’s bed ordering her older daughter to sit next to her.

“Shenzi, I’m gonna ask you this question once.  You better answer honestly.  Who ya fuckin and why haven’t you introduced him to me and your father?”

Shenzi sighed and hung her head as she prepared her answer.

“It’s Banzai.”

“Banzai?  The DJ’s manager?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“You told me he was your business partner.”

“He is…but he became much more.”

“Oh really?  Why didn’t you present him to us for screening?”

“Screening? Mommy, he’s not getting hired to do security work!  He’s my boyfriend!”

“Your father and I want to officially meet him as soon as possible.”

“Don’t  you mean interrogate him until you drive him away and have him swearing off women for the rest of his life?”

“Invite him to dinner next weekend.”

Shenzi's shoulders slumped in defeat.  She knew it was useless to argue.

“Yes ma'am.”

Hahdi patted her daughter on the knee then bid Shenzi goodnight.  After her bedroom door clicked closed she couldn’t help but think one thing.

'This is going to be a disaster.’

 

Next chapter: Blame It On The Booty

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delayed update. I was hospitalized. The cancer is back. Surgery was recommended but I have no health insurance right now. Gonna have to figure something out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!


End file.
